harvestcraftmodfandomcom-20200223-history
Food
This page is work in progress One of the main features of HarvestCraft. Food is divided into several subcategories. These are most of the foods based on Harvest Craft. Top Tier Food is marked as dark orange. Vegetables Fruit Meat Animal Drops Animal Trap Drops Fish & Seafood Breads Sandwiches Burgers Jelly Sandwiches Miscellaneous Bread Products Meals Breakfast Donuts Italian Mexican Chicken Pork/Sausage Beef Fish/Seafood * California Roll * Coconut Shrimp * Fish and Chips * Fish Dinner * Fish Lettuce Wrap * Fish Taco * Futo Maki * Pistachio Baked Salmon * Salmon Patties * Shrimp Pork Okra Hushpuppies * Sushi Vegetable * Avocado Burrito * Baked Beans * Bamboo Steamed Rice * Bean Burrito * Beans and Rice * Beans on Toast * Broccoli Mac * California Roll * Curry Rice * Eggplant Parmesan * Fried Rice * Futo Maki * Mushroom Risotto * Okra Creole * Paneer Tikka Masala * Potato and Cheese Pirogi * Rainbow Curry * Refried Beans * Roasted Root Veggie Medley * Spinach Pie * Stuffed Pepper * Sweet Potato Pie * Sweet Potato Souffle * Vegetarian Lettuce Wrap * Veggie Stirfry * Zesty Zucchini * Zucchini Bake Lamb Dinner Pies * Chicken Pot Pie * Spinach Pie * Cottage Pie * Meat Pie * Mince Pie * Shepherd's Pie Miscellaneous Meals * Char Siu * Dim Sum * Kimchi * Pizza * Ploughman's Lunch * Toad in the Hole * Vindaloo * Cheese on Toast Soups * Asparagus Soup * Beet Soup * Cactus Soup * Carrot Soup * Celery Soup * Chicken Noodle Soup * Creamed Broccoli Soup * Cream of Avocado Soup * Cucumber Soup * Garden Soup * Hot and Sour Soup * Lamb Barley Soup * Leek Bacon Soup * Old World Veggie Soup * Onion Soup * Meaty Stew * Potato Soup * Pumpkin Soup * Rice Soup * Seed Soup * Spider Eye Soup * Split Pea Soup * Tomato Soup * Turnip Soup * Vegetable Soup * Potato and Leek Soup * Pea and Ham Soup * Chili * Extreme Chili Salads * Beet Salad * Ceasar Salad * Citrus Salad * Cucumber Salad * Egg Salad * Fruit Salad * Grape Salad * Mixed Salad * Potato Salad * Roasted Root Veggie Medley * Spicy Greens * Spring Salad * Salad Dressing * Strawberry Salad * Summer Radish Salad * Sunflower Broccoli Salad Side Dishes Beans * Baked Beans * Beans and Rice * Beans on Toast * Chili * Extreme Chili * Refried Beans Potatoes * Baked Sweet Potato * Buttered Potato * Fries * Garlic Mashed Potatoes * Hash * Potato and Cheese Pirogi * Potato Cakes * Loaded Baked Potato * Mashed Potatoes * Mashed Sweet Potatoes * Potato Salad * Roast Potatoes * Scallion Baked Potato * Tuna Potato Vegetable * Baked Beets * Baked Turnips * Braised Onions * Broccoli n Dip * Chili Poppers * Coleslaw * Corn on the Cob * Creamed Corn * Curry Rice * Fried Onions * Glazed Carrots * Grilled Asparagus * Grilled Eggplant * Grilled Mushroom * Herb Butter Parsnips * Honey Glazed Carrots * Marinated Cucumbers * Oven Roasted Cauliflower * Peas and Celery * Pickles * Pickled Beets * Pickled Onions * Roasted Root Veggie Medley * Sesame Ball * Spicy Greens * Steamed Peas * Steamed Spinach * Stuffed Eggplant * Stuffed Mushrooms * Stuffed Pepper * Summer Squash with Radish * Sweet Pickle Miscellaneous Sides * Apple Sauce * Cranberry Sauce * Gherkin * Hushpuppies * Mango Chutney * Paneer * Yorkshire Pudding Pastries Cakes * Classic Cake * Carrot Cake * Cheesecake * Cherry Cheesecake * Pumpkin Cheesecake * Chocolate Sprinkles Cake * Holiday Cake * Pineapple Upsidedown Cake * Red Velvet Cake * Jaffa * Lamington * Pavlova Pies * Apple Pie * Blueberry Pie * Cherry Pie * Key Lime Pie * Meat Pie * Mince Pie * Patreon Pie (lol) * Pecan Pie * Raspberry Pie * Shepherds Pie * Spinach Pie * Strawberry Pie * Sweet Potato Pie * Gooseberry Pie * Lemon Meringue Cobblers * Peach Cobbler * Fruit Crumble * Blackberry Cobbler Miscellaneous * Apple Fritter * Baklava * Biscuit * Blueberry Muffin * Custard * Poached Pear * Pumpkin Muffin * Pumpkin Oat Scones * Raspberry Trifle * Gingered Rhubarb Tart * Zeppole Desserts * Apple Sauce * Candied Lemon * Candied Sweet Potatoes * Caramel Apple * Cinnamon Roll * Gingerbread * Jam Roll Ice Cream * Ice Cream * Chocolate Ice Cream * Mocha Ice Cream * Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Grid Caramel Ice Cream * Strawberry Ice Cream * Banana Split * Caramel Ice Cream * Cherry Ice Cream * Neapolitan Ice Cream * Pistachio Ice Cream * Spumoni Ice Cream * Vanilla Ice Cream Donuts * Cinnamon Sugar Donut * Donut * Chocolate Donut * Powdered Donut * Frosted Donut * Jelly Donut Bars * Cherry Coconut Bar * Chocolate Bar * Cranberry Bar * Fig Bar * Honeycomb Chocolate Bar * Lemon Bar * Snickers Bar * Tim Tam * Brownie Candy * Candied Ginger * Candied Lemon * Candied Sweet Potatoes * Candied Walnuts * Caramel * Caramel Apple * Jelly Beans * Gummy Bears * Maple Candied Bacon * Peppermint * Pralines * Marshmallows * Taffy Chocolate * Cherry Coconut Bar * Chocolate Bacon * Chocolate Caramel Fudge * Chocolate Bar * Chocolate Cherry * Chocolate Strawberry * Honeycomb Chocolate Bar * Snickers Bar * Tim Tam * Chili Chocolate * Chocolate Roll Cookies * Cookie * Chaos Cookie * Cream Cookie * Creeper Cookie * Ginger Snaps * Lavender Shortbread * Peanut Butter Cookies * Raisin Cookies Miscellaneous Desserts * Baklava * Custard * Manjuu * Marshmallow * Poached Pear * Raspberry Trifle * Sesame Snaps * Mochi * Jam Roll * Marzipan Yogurts * Apple Yogurt * Apricot Yogurt * Banana Yogurt * Blackberry Yogurt * Blueberry Yogurt * Coconut Yogurt * Cherry Yogurt * Chocolate Yogurt * Fig Yogurt * Grape Yogurt * Grapefruit Yogurt * Kiwi Yogurt * Lemon Yogurt * Lime Yogurt * Melon Yogurt * Orange Yogurt * Papaya Yogurt * Peach Yogurt * Pear Yogurt * Persimmon Yogurt * Pineapple Yogurt * Plain Yogurt * Plum Yogurt * Pomegranate Yogurt * Pumpkin Yogurt * Raspberry Yogurt * Starfruit Yogurt * Strawberry Yogurt * Vanilla Yogurt Snacks * Hot Wings * Popcorn * Rice Cake * Chili Poppers * Soft Pretzel * Soft Pretzel with mustard * Jelly Beans * Cheese * Bacon Wrapped Dates * Battered Sausage * Broccoli n Dip * Celery and Peanut Butter * Chocolate Bacon * Epic Bacon * Fish Sticks * Fried Onions * Fried Pecan Okra * Fries * Grilled Mushroom * Grilled Skewer * Guacamole * Hushpuppies * Marshmallows * Nachoes * Nutella * Okra Chips * Pickled Beets * Pickled Onions * Pickles * Raisins * Rice Cake * Roasted Chestnut * Roasted Pumpkin Seeds * Salted Sunflower Seeds * Shrimp Pork Okra Hushpuppies * Stuffed Eggplant * Sweet Pickle * Toasted Coconut * Toasted Sesame Seeds * Trail Mix * Vegemite on Toast * Veggie Strips * Zombie Jerky * Zucchini Fries * Coconut Cream Category:Food Category:Smoothie